


A Little Less Conversation

by Keiriiverse



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tesler's new toy starts out as a distraction, and then becomes a source of woe</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation

Tesler could not get over the slender body in his arms. Link was so sensitive to his touches, coming so close to overload with each caress of Teslers long fingers against Links burning circuits.

The small program was addicted to the general. He did things for Link; made him feel things no one else could. Like being wanted, for example. That’s more than anyone at the garage made him feel.

“Lower, sir…” the young program begged sweetly, and Tesler obliged. His mouth found the lines near Links mid-section and sucked them hard, making poor Link squirm and beg for more.

“That’s it, pretty program…” Tesler cooed, encouraging Link to be louder. “Tell me who you love.”

“Y-you, sir.”

Tesler used his thumb to stimulate a line at the junction of Links leg to his waist and he marveled at how big Links eyes got. “I can’t hear you, program.”

“YOU, SIR! I LOVE YOU!”

Link overloaded loudly that night, almost blinding Tesler with the brightness of it. Later Tesler was sitting up in the bed, reading a data pad as Link snuggled against him.

“When do you want me to come back?” he asked, still drunk on love making. Tesler looked down thoughtfully.

“I’m afraid I’m going to be busy for the next few cycles. But when that’s finished I’d be happy to see you again, pretty program.” Tesler purred and stroked Links cheek.  


Boldly, Link climbed into Teslers lap and kissed the old general. Neither could deny how much they enjoyed each others company. From making love to talking about vintage vehicles, there was an undeniable connection between the two.

“I look forward to it, sir.” Link kissed Tesler again before he was escorted back home.

Once Link was gone, Tesler brought up a screen, depicting images extracted from Links disc while he had been ‘occupied’. The old general shook his head sadly, a harsh reminder of Links part in his greatest public snafu. 

Deactivating the screen, Tesler rezzed his clothing and went to the throne room, mulling it over just how he would punish Link for his part.


End file.
